bite_me_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 '''is the second. and presumbly. last season of Bite Me. it ran episodes 6-15. released two years after Season 1. Episodes 1. Continue!- ''Released: 03/06/12- Jeff, Mike and Greg are back as season two of Bite Me kicks off. With their house overrun and nowhere to turn, Jeff and the crew need to find shelter as the outbreak begins to spread across the city. Fighting in their house and driveway was one thing, being out in the world to fend for themselves is something else. Surprises lurk around every corner as the team, now with some new members in tow, begin their fight for survival. ' This video will show you... ' ' HOW TO find shelter ' ' HOW TO avoid Facebook zombies ' ' HOW TO escape the hordes ' ' HOW TO quarantine ''' 2. Shot Gun'- Released: 03/12/12''-'' ''Jeff, Mike, Greg and Derrick set off to find supplies at a local diner when the owner holds them captive under the suspicion that they're infected themselves. During an all-out brawl with a real zombie, someone secretly records the fight in terror and astonishment. Little do the guys know that the video could potentially go viral. This video will show you... ''' How to find supplies. '''How to use a shot gun. How to spot a zombie. How to conserve ammo. ''' 3. Point of Entry- Released: 03/19/12- As they settle into their new safe house, it doesn't take long for them to realize that trouble is quickly brewing outside. Jeff, Mike and Greg work quickly to Bset up traps and protect the safe house from hordes of zombies roaming all over town. Anger and frustration ensues as their relationships are tested. 'This video will show you... ' 'HOW TO build traps ' 'HOW TO trap a zombie ' 'HOW TO secure a house. ' 4. Viral- ''Released: 03/26/12- As the guys settle into their new home it's revealed that they can no longer be content to just sit and play XBOX all day and night anymore. They may have just found their calling. Everything is about to change. ' This video will show you... ' '''HOW TO train ' 'HOW TO use a sword ' 'HOW TO name a zombie ' 'HOW TO prepare for battle. ' 5.Open for Business- ''Released: 04/05/12-' Ready or not, the guys are getting a reputation as bonafide zombie hunters. People are calling them for help and finding them in the most unexpected of places. This newfound notoriety is thrilling for Jeff, Mike and Greg but not as exciting for General McRuby who is now keeping a close eye on them. ' '''This video will show you... ' ' HOW TO use facepages ' ' HOW TO test a zombie ' ' HOW TO beat a zombie ' ' HOW TO fix a car ' 6''. ''Resistance- ''Released: 04/12/12-'' ''As the team questions McRuby's motives they realize this is the moment to seize an opportunity - they can help people in ways Z-WTF can not. It's time to organize. ' This video will show you... ' ' HOW TO organize a resistance ' ' HOW TO communicate ' ' HOW TO protect ' ' HOW TO prepare for battle ''' 7''. The Source-' Released: 04/19/12-''' ''Business is picking up for the gang and officially interfering with McRuby's plans. As the General digs in to shut them down they guys are on verge of discovering what started this all. '''This video will show you... ' ' HOW TO spot the source. ' ' HOW TO avoid getting caught. ' ' HOW TO protect. ' ' HOW TO prepare for battle. ' 8 Capture-''' Released: 04/26/12-''' 'Jeff, Mike and Greg are captured by the Z-WTF forces and things are worse than they ever thought. They're going to have to be stronger than ever if they're going to survive. ' 'This video will show you... ' 'How to survive a bite. ' 'How to interrogate. ' 'How to protect. ' 'How to prepare for battle. ' 9. Breakout- Released: 05/03/12- Greg's wound is bad and it's only a matter of time until Jeff and Mike will have to act. They've got to figure something out and help comes their way from some very unexpected places. ' This video will show you... ' 'How to survive a bite. ' 'How to escape. ' 'How to disguise. ' 'How to prepare for battle. ' 10. The War (Finale)- Released:' '''05/10/12- Jeff, Mike and Greg have now seen it all and survived. But the real test is coming as the battle comes to their home once again - but this time worse than they ever imagined. It's now or never for Jeff and his team. ' ' This video will show you... ' 'How to take over. ' 'How to beat the boss. ' 'How to lead the war. ' 'How to prepare for battle. '